


Nuevos comienzos

by CissyM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CissyM/pseuds/CissyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Muy buenas! Este fanfic tiene ya mas de un año a decir verdad, pero aunque no le tengo el mismo gusto que cuando lo escribí, ya que me gusta pensar que he mejorado en este periodo de tiempo, sigue sacándome una sonrisa. Narcissa es una de mis debilidades <3</p>
<p>Es el primero que publico aqui en Ao3, y espero empezar a ser regular con un case-fic bastante largo que estoy planeando en el fandom de Sherlock. ¡Por el momento espero que este pequeño drabble os guste!</p>
<p>Obviamente ninguno de los personajes aqui aparecidos me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no pretendo lucrarme con ellos de ningún modo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nuevos comienzos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas! Este fanfic tiene ya mas de un año a decir verdad, pero aunque no le tengo el mismo gusto que cuando lo escribí, ya que me gusta pensar que he mejorado en este periodo de tiempo, sigue sacándome una sonrisa. Narcissa es una de mis debilidades <3
> 
> Es el primero que publico aqui en Ao3, y espero empezar a ser regular con un case-fic bastante largo que estoy planeando en el fandom de Sherlock. ¡Por el momento espero que este pequeño drabble os guste!
> 
> Obviamente ninguno de los personajes aqui aparecidos me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no pretendo lucrarme con ellos de ningún modo.

Se mantuvo sentada en la baranda de aquel tren, corría el viento por sus doradas hebras de cabello y a su paso iba dejando atrás hermosos campos llenos de verdes cultivos. Sabia que su nueva vida debía comenzar tan pronto como se casara y no se le ocurrió ninguna otra mejor forma de vivirla. Un agradable cosquilleo acariciaba la planta de sus pies, frescos ahora y sin aquellos terribles tacones que destruían cualquier rastro de comodidad, estos descansaban vacíos en el suelo al lado de la barandilla. Definitivamente viviría en aquel lugar.

Su vestido de vaporoso tul blanco volaba libremente formando graciosas formas alrededor de la cintura y piernas. Tomo mucho aire, llenando sus pulmones de fresco y limpio aire de campo, después sonrió, con la mas luminosa sonrisa que jamás habría visto aquel lugar, conmovidos habrían quedado los ángeles al contemplar semejante belleza en tan joven mujer.

Un chirrido metálico la saco de sus ensoñaciones, la puerta tras ella se abría lentamente, giro la cabeza aun sujetándose con fuerza a la barra de oxidado acero rojizo.-Narcisa, caerás.-la riñó con cariño su futuro esposo, Lucius Malfoy. Una sonrisa comprensiva y un dulce beso en la mejilla sello la perfecta escena al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la mujer.-Lucius, vivamos aquí…-susurro con voz esperanzada y demandante la joven dama.-Nada me haría mas feliz que poder ver crecer a nuestros hijos entre estas verdes colinas llenas de vida y gracia celestial.-El hombre de cetrino semblante fingió pensarlo durante escasos segundos para luego dejar escapar una sobria pero significativa risa.-He jurado dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz Narcisa, viviremos donde tu corazón dicte que debamos vivir.-

La sonrisa de la chiquilla resurgió endulzando todavía mas aquel azucarado ambiente lleno de rebosante amor.-Gracias Lucius.-Añadió con voz tierna acariciando la mejilla de su amante en un dulce gesto, el viento pareció acunar las palabras de aquellos jóvenes prometidos y hacerlas llegar a algún rincón recóndito del paraje, donde un pequeño grupo de hermosas aves recibió su tarea y alzo el vuelo en elegante formación, rápida fue su intromisión, y al paso de sus alas, miles de semillas blancas y suaves cual algodón provenientes de un campo perdido de dientes de león inundo la escena y las doradas cabezas de los juguetones magos, hallándose ellos demasiado ocupados para notar semejante nimiez al estar sus labios jurándose mutuamente una promesa que tiempo allá lograría convertirse en realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Admito que si, Lucius esta bastante-muy OoC, pero bueno, no sufráis, queridos. Dejad que la maravillosa brisa edulcorada por sus besos cariñosos os confunda y disfrutad del azúcar, que un poco de Fluff nunca mató a nadie. 
> 
> Espero que las faltas no os hayan desangrado los ojos en exceso, lo único que pretendía con este pequeño capricho era sacarle una sonrisa a los fans de este par de pocholitos.
> 
> Pasad un buen día y volved cuando queráis <3 -Si os ha gustado los kudos se agradecen mucho, cariños.-


End file.
